


I Thoroughly Enjoy You

by allyndra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/pseuds/allyndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of autumn and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thoroughly Enjoy You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Entrenous88

Ron's hair was ruffled from flying, and there were two dried leaves caught in it, sticking up like horns. A tentative smile played around his lips, like it hadn't decided whether it would settle down and stay.

"What?" Harry shook his head, and Ron asked again. "No, what? You're staring."

"I … thoroughly enjoy you," Harry told him.

Ron's smile took root and bloomed, lighting his whole face. "When we get home," he said, sidling closer. "You could enjoy me a little _more_ thoroughly."

The autumn air was cold against Harry's face, but his heart was warm. "I could do that."


End file.
